verserpfandomcom-20200213-history
William Marshall
Cortex Message <> <> /Date: 22/05/2504 /From: Maj-Gen. ND Fitzwallace <> /To: Mrs F Marshall <> >> Dearest Sister, I am writing to inform you of your son's promotion, following outstanding bravery during recent action. Daniel is a credit to himself, to you and your husband, to Londinium and above all to the Alliance. I believe the time is approaching when we will be called upon to do more than suppress local unrest, and it gives me great satisfaction to know that Daniel is a part of my Division. Once William is of a suitable age, I would urge him to follow in his brother's fine footsteps. The sooner you get him away from corruptive influences, the better, I'd suggest. I doubt your husband would disagree with me. If you would permit me, I believe you mollycoddle the boy too much, Felicia. Military service would toughen him up and cement his loyalty. No room for doubters in this 'verse, that's for sure. Yours etc. etc. Nigel Major-General Nigel Danzig Fitzwallace Division Commander, Theta Division <> - Internal Security Bureau, Londinium Central Division Reporting Agent: J Smith Date: 19/03/2507 Report Type: Requested/Follow Up Subject: Marshall (Citizen ID No's OR229783K, LX451221, LX2955427, LX3822554) Sir, Would suggest caution if intending to probe this further. Marshall is well liked and politically connected locally. I see little indication to dispute outward appearances of firm loyalty. Wife's loyalty strengthened by her brother's. Again, I see little to indicate any reason to doubt her loyalty. First son, Daniel. Currently serving elsewhere, so not our concern. Second son, William, cause for concern. Has been associating with people of interest as follows: Katherine Tanaka: Friend/Possible romantic interest. Nothing to suggest physical contact between them. Tanaka's involvement with 'Free Hope' group problematic and could draw Marshall's son into subversive activity. Wei Cho: Friend. Likely that William does not know about his other activities, but not certain of this. Suggest continued observation. Permission to make Marshall aware of his son's activities through our local contact? Smith Confidential November 2507 Mother, I've gone. 'Gone to seek my fortune' as stories from Earth that Was would put it. And I'm sorry. Sorry that I couldn't make you and Dad proud of me, like you are with Daniel. Sorry that I couldn't be happy on Londinium like everyone rutting else seems to be. Yes, I used a profanity. Guess I'll be using a lot more of them where I'm going. No doubt you'll read this out to Dad at some point. Maybe he's there now? No doubt he'll try to find me. Tell him not to waste his time. It's a big enough verse out there to hide from him forever. Maybe I'll come back with my fortune, and maybe I won't come back at all. Who knows? I only know what feels right, and this is what feels right. Goodbye, William Diary of Titch Wells (Cpl) 467th Infantry Aberdeen Volunteers Battalion, 19th Platoon Platoon Commander - Lieutenant Kathryn Webster Company Leader - First Sergeant John 'Jock' Fallon Corporal (Writing diary) Toby ‘Titch’ Wells June 28th, 2508 Today’s my birthday. Seems as fittin’ a point as any to start this diary. My name is Toby Wells. Yesterday I completed basic, today I’ve been given my assignment. I’m joining the 467th Infantry, the Aberdeen Volunteers, same as Da’. My assignment is the 19th Platoon. Only just passed out and already I’ve got a nickname. Can’t say I like it all that much. Titch is what they’re callin’ me. Guess some things don’t change. March 10th, 2509 Another handful of Turncoats arrived today. Command attached them to the Volunteers. They ain't exactly what you’d call popular. One’s got assigned to our platoon. A gorram turncoat in the 19th; sarge says it’s a disgrace. March 24th, 2509 He talks about 'the cause' more passionately than anyone, but you can see it in his eyes he don't really believe it, even if he's tryin' to convince everyone, hisself included that he does. Ain't his family gettin' killed by Alliance bombers, or his brothers dyin' in their hundreds. He's like the rest of 'em, run away to spite mummy and daddy, or ‘cause he’s a thrill-seeker, or just ‘cause he’s plain dumb. Just another rich boy from the core, never done no hard days work in his life. Just gotta hear him speak to know it; says ruttin' like it ends in a ‘G’. Lieutenant Webster's taken a shine to 'im. She keeps sayin' he's smart, like the rest of us ain't. Sarge knows better. He’s warned us to watch Turncoat careful like. Says if he can switch sides once, nothin’ to stop him doin’ it again. Sarge is the real smart one. I reckon he's got Will Marshall bang to rights. Core-boy gonna throw off that brown coat soon as them bullets start flying. BATTLEFIELD TRANSCRIPT 27 Feb 2511, 22:39 'Fallon's Felons', 2nd Squad, 1st Company, 19th Platoon, 467th Infantry. Tai Mei Jungle, V.Lat 78 45.552, V.Lon 96 23.984 27 Feb 2511, 22:39 Sgt. John 'Jock' Fallon: More to the East! Kelly, Titch, get on that gorram LSW and rain hell on those OBSCENITY Cp. Toby 'Titch' Wells: Sir! Kelly, grab those mags, I've got the sixty. Pvt. William 'Turncoat' Marshall: Ruttin' hell, more of the Hun Dan to the South. We're humped. Fallon: Gorram it Turncoat! If you just crouch there an' greet em' with open arms we will be. Get down that slope and pin them down boy! Tang, get down there and make sure he don't just surrender! Pvt. James Tang: Sarge! Fallon: Deal? You out there, son? Sgt. Christopher Deal (1st Squad, 2nd Company): Jock? Yeah, I'm still here, mostly. Fallon: Command threw us to the dogs on this one. These trees are swarming with gorram Droppers! Could do with some support here! Deal: Ain't gonna be able to help. The whole ruttin' grid's purple. We've got two mags left for our sixty and then we're pulling out. Ain't worth dyin' for a few meters of dirt. You're smart, you'd do the same. Fallon: Yeah? I never was that... SCREAM. Son of a whore, just winged me. Deal: INDECIPHERABLE Fallon: Deal? PAUSE The gorram was that? PAUSE Shingamis! Everyone down! Marshall: Oh god. My god. Oh god. Tang: Shingami just tagged Turncoat! Medic! Fallon: Kelly, see to Marshall! Titch I'm taking up the sixty. Get Lieutenant Webster on the comms and get us an evac. We're pulling out. Wells: This is Corporal Wells requesting Lieutenant Webster. Come in Webster. 1st Lt. Kathryn Webster: This is Lieutenant Webster. Go ahead. Over. Wells: Sergeant Fallon requests immediate evac. Over. Webster: Roger that. Deal's requested the same. I'm trying to raise command. What is your situation? Wells: Real bad, sir. We ain't got enough to hold the purple bellies back for long, Marshall's dyin', OBSCENITY Shingami's strafed us. Can't hold this hill for much INDECIPHERABLE END TRANSCRIPT BATTLEFIELD TRANSCRIPT 27 Feb 2511, 22:47 1st Lt. Kathryn Webster (19th Platoon, 467th Infantry) Tai Mei Jungle, V.Lat 78 45.657, V.Lon 96 24.109 27 Feb 2511, 22:47 Webster: Platoon 19 requesting evac, repeat 19 requesting evac. Over. Battlefield Command (BC): Roger 19. What is your situation? Over. Webster: This is Lieutenant Webster. Have engaged enemy and taken heavy losses. Have wounded, need medevac now, over. BC: Roger, Lieutenant Webster. This is Battlefield Command. Wait. PAUSE That’s a negative on the evac, it’s too hot in your sector. Recon puts Alliance drop teams within nineteen klicks of your position. Correction, one niner klicks South West from you. Over. Webster: Gorram it, command. Have lost Michaels, Simpson and Reynolds. Wells, Marshall and Tang severely wounded. Request air support to cover retreat. Over. BC: Roger. Wait. PAUSE Affirmative on air support, keep your heads down, Lieutenant, our Angels are about the rain hell on the purple bellies. Over. Webster: Wilco. Webster out. Tai Mei Jungle, V.Lat 78 54.342, V.Lon 96 21.002 28 Feb 2511, 01:03 Webster: Platoon 19 to Battlefield Command. Come in Bravo Charlie. Someone pick up, gorram it. BC: This is Battlefield Command. Over. Webster: This is Webster. Where the hell is my evac? BC: Roger Lieutenant. What is your situation? Over. Webster: My situation is that half my platoon are gone. Titch didn’t make it, and the bastards tagged Jock as we pulled back. The last sergeant we had just bit it. Tang is alive, just. Marshall ain’t lookin’ much prettier. My situation is I’m done with waiting and watching my men die. My situation is that I need that gorram evac and I need it now, over! BC: Roger. Wait. PAUSE. General Cooper just authorized your evac, Lieutenant. ETA two minutes. Over. Webster: About gorram time. We’ll clear the LZ. You tell Cooper I owe him one. Over. BC: Wilco. Bravo Charlie out. END TRANSCRIPT Admittance Report Patient has several GSWs, field-dressed. Bullets removed from cheekbone and left tricep. Third bullet passed through left shoulder. Facial muscle damage severe - a shame, looks like he was a handsome one before this. (Doctors note - Keep your comments strictly professional please, Nurse Chong) Doctor's Report: Short term prognosis good. Patient should respond to muscular cell reconstruction therapy. Small chance of long term scarring, approximately 20%. Patient should be fit to return to active service within 60 weeks. Nurse A.Chong, Broken Bear Orbital Infirmary Station, Aberdeen 00:46, 05/03/2511 July 23rd, 2512 Deer Valley Pioneer, Deer Valley Creek, Aberdeen October 9th, 2512 NEW SHERIFF APPOINTED Long-serving sheriff Tucker Woods has been ousted in election by a new lawman, William Marshall. Marshall was elected in a landslide win over the incumbent, Woods, after standing at the last moment. Marshall’s decision to throw his hat into the ring followed an alleged altercation between the two men. Witnesses to the incident reported raised voices between Sheriff Woods, and his then Deputy, Marshall. Deputy Marshall is alleged to have accused Woods of corruption. It is not yet clear whether Marshall now intends to bring official charges against Tucker Woods, following his appointment as Sheriff. May 12th, 2513 > To: Office of the High Justice, Aberdeen Central Administration From, Marshall, W (Sheriff, Deer Valley Creek) Reason for request (transcribed from voice): They murdered my gorram wife, and you’ve got me filling in <> papers. I ain’t even certain this is the form, but there ain’t no form for seekin’ permission to hunt down these <>. Gorram it, Rocky, ain’t like you’re gonna stop me. Response: Request for leave granted. You bring ‘em back alive. <> CRIME REPORT (LOCAL ENFORCEMENT) Reporting Security Officer: Chief Cooper Adams Victim Name: ‘Josie’ (Officer note - couldn’t get another word outta her, ‘cept that.) Perpetrator: Captain Eve Anderson (Angel’s Mercy) Crime committed: Kidnap, unlawful imprisonment, transportation of human cargo. Sally's Letter Home Mom. Things are good here in Bullock Station. You wouldnt think it, but folks up here are doing good + making creds. Not that i dont miss fresh-air + all that. Mickey treats us good, and the Black Griffon aint a bad place to work not at all. Anyway, thought youd be prouda me, knowin I aint whorin or drinkin. Theres a new girl, Josie she call herself. Folks say she came here as a stowaway, but i asked her bout it and her eyes were somethin fierce, angry and hurtin in equal measure. I asked William bout it and he said not to ask - but what they did to her it werent nice. William treats me like a kid sometimes - I aint so young. I seen not nice before. Love you - Sally xxx. ps. keep it a secret, but I reckons Williams all doe eyed for Josie! pps. tell Jake I miss him and buy him a bone with some of the money Im sendin home. <> To: Office of the High Justice, Aberdeen Central Administration, Kalidasa From, Marshall, W (Sheriff, Deer Valley Creek ) // Routing: Blue Sun Justice Department Hub > Kalidasa Central Hub //Encrypted 646H Priority Reason for request (transcribed from voice): I got them, Rocky. Took those <> down. But, I ain’t coming back. I got something here. Someone. I can’t leave her. I’ve ruttin done what I promised Annabelle I would. You can take it from here. Response: You sure about this, Will? Folks miss you back here. Jan’s a decent type, but I can’t see him taking the badge full time, you know. I’ll approve the request, but I’d be happier if you’d change your mind about stayin’ out there. Bring this someone back to Kalidasa, you stubborn <>. <> SHIP’S DEED This deed officialises the sale of the ‘Second Chance’, Kepler Class (Light-Bulk) Science Vessel (Bellestra Shipworks) to Mr William Marshall and Mrs Josephine Abigail Marshall.Category:Characters